


Home(sick)

by NotNico



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt, Hurt Tony Stark, Loss, M/M, Post Infinity War, Starker, after the snap, but home is not home anymore, but tony is on earth, coming home, tony misses peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotNico/pseuds/NotNico
Summary: After the snap, Tony Stark comes home, only to be confronted with memories of Peter.(It’s kind of an AU, where Tony is on earth and Peter and Tony were dating before the snap.)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Home(sick)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, as already mentioned in the summary, this oneshot plays after infinity war but with a few changes to fit my angsty fantasy of Tony loosing Peter.
> 
> Kudos and comments are well appreciated if you liked it, enjoy!

Tony opened the door to his home, stepping into the hallway.

„ _Tony! You’re home, how was the meeting?“, Peter stepped out of the kitchen and flung himself at him, nearly throwing the both of them to the floor._

It was quiet.

Tired Tony kicked his shoes off and looked at the spot, where a pair of Converse was supposed to stand. His heart ached at the emptiness that greeted him instead.

The house was quiet and dark. No signs of life or love. No warmth.

Coming home didn’t feel like it used to.

Tony entered the kitchen, trying to find the strength to make dinner. The table with it´s two chairs, the two mugs in the sink, the notes with two different but equally messy handwriting all over the counter, it all seemed so normal, so ordinary, when in reality there would never be the laugh of two people filling the house with sound again.

_Two armes wrapped around Tony´s torso, while he was doing the dishes. Peter snuggled up against him and started kissing his neck with his soft lips._

_„Stop distracting me, Pete or we will have growing mold inside of these pans.“_

_But Peter knew that Tony didn’t mind his displays of affection, and Tony knew it, too. He turned around and met his lips to Peter´s, kissing him while raising his hands and plopping some foam on Peter´s curls. Laughing they started to wrestle in the middle of the kitchen and only paused to steal kisses from each other._

Tony left the kitchen again, couldn’t stand the lack of warmth and the memories that threatened to overcome him.

But where would he go? There wasn’t a single room in this house that wouldn’t remind him of his loss. Exhausted he dragged himself to the bedroom. He hesitated, his hand hovering over the doorknob, before he found the courage to open it.

It was dark, the curtains drawn close and the bed unmade. The air was thick and the scent made Tony´s knees weak. It smelled so much like Peter in this room, it was as if he never left, as if he was still snuggled up under the covers and just waiting for Tony to wrap his arms around him.

But he wasn’t. Peter was gone. Ripped out of Tony´s life with nothing he could have done to stop it.

_The morning sun shone through the window, tickling Tony´s nose, waking him gently. Without opening his eyes he knew exactly that Peter was snuggled up tight against his right side, laying on his stomach with his right arms draped over Tony´s chest and his face pressed into his neck, breath tickling the sensitive skin._

_Tony smiled, trying to savor as much of this moment as he could, all the warmth and love and happiness filling his chest. He opened his eyes and turned his head to press a kiss to Peter´s head. The boy grumbled in his sleep and pressed a leg between Tony´s, clinging even tighter to the man than before. Tony contained a sigh. For all he cared, time could stop right now and he wouldn’t mind._

Tony stared at the bed, the ruffled sheets, but could not bring himself to get into it. He simply refused to sleep in it without Peter.

Instead he lay down on the floor, curling up into a ball, hugging himself to prevent himself from breaking apart.

He didn’t know how long he was laying there until sleep showed mercy and spread over him like a dark, heavy blanket. He hadn’t had panic attacks in his sleep since Peter was at his side to comfort him.

But now he could feel one creeping up on him, making his body shake violently, gasping for air.

And he didn’t know how to stop it.


End file.
